True Identity
by Jules345
Summary: Isabella swan is really Isabella Weasley she is one of the triplets along with Fred and George. She along with Fred and George have to help kill Voldemort She goes back to Hogwarts after Edward left her.What happens when the Cullen's are at Hogwarts?
1. Going home

**Bella's POV**

 **September 16th 2005**

Biting my lip nervously as I pace between the living room and the kitchen in Charlie's small house. Just waiting for the letter saying I can come home. After they left this letter will be the silver lining to my grey cloud.

It will be nice to go back to my normal appearance and have to stop playing this dumb muggle part. I need to stop thinking about this or I am going to burn a whole in the ground with all this pacing.

I glance at the clock and see its a quarter to 5 meaning Hagrid should be here soon. So I quickly run up the stairs passing all the boring muggle pictures, one I reach the top I enter my room in a more timely manner.

Grabbing my bag from the closet I grab my duffle bag and move the rug before pulling up the floor board. I grab the 6 pictures of me and my family from under it, most of them are of Fred, George and I.

Koop

There are only a 3 of those but that's only because it is a hassle to get Fred, George and I to stand still long enough to take one but that's what happens when you have the Weasley Triplets together.

But looking at them my favorite is still the one from out first day going to Hogwarts

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Fred, George, Bella." My mother calls as we get distracted once more over some silly thing for the 100th time since we got them "Hurry up! Or you will miss the train." She exclaims as she tries to herd us faster towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10._

 _Since my older brother are already there all she has to worry about are her troublesome triplets or at least that's what she says._

 _But It's hard especially when we are only allowed muggles specific times because of on incident when we were little. To be fair though that was entirely their fault not mine._

 _"_ _Ok my dears, Fred you first." She says pointing to George and we all roll our eyes._

 _"_ _I'm not Fred." He exclaims dramatically throwing his arm around dramatically. "and you call yourself our mother."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry dear." She says but you can till she just wants us to go through the wall to get to platform 9 3/4._

 _"_ _Fine, I get it you don't care about what my name is. That's the last dramatic thing he says before he runs directly at the wall before disappearing._

 _"_ _Bella dear, you're next." Mother calls as she moves over she I have a straight shot._

 _"_ _At least you know one of our names." I say cheekily before running as fast as I can towards the wall before appearing on the other side._

 _I stare excitedly at all of the family's and at the Hogwarts express. I quickly spot George standing of to the side looking just as excited as I am. Not long after Fred comes barreling through the wall and almost runs into a small family George and I laugh but quickly muffle it as our mother comes though the portal ready to send us off to Hogwarts for our first year._

 _End of flashback_

I carefully put the few pictures in the bag, I also grab a few books I am interested in before going and cleaning up the bedroom. After I finish I go downstairs and quickly do the dishes that I used this morning and then I hear a loud bang on the door that echos though the small house signaling that Hagrid is here.

 ** _Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has read/is reading my book it means the world to me! Sorry it has taken me so long to update this has been a crazy time with work and everything. Right now as I work on a new chapter I am also redoing the first few because I feel like they need a little work. If you guys have any questions or any ideas please let me know! What do you guys think so far?_**


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Bella's POV

 _I hear a loud bang on the door that echos through the small house signaling that Hagrid is here._

I quickly finish drying the plate that was in my hand before setting it down and rushing to open the door. Excited to see my favorite half giant, as soon as the door is opened I am scooped up into a bone crushing hug.

"How is my favorite Weasley?" He asks in his warm tone that I have missed.

"I'm good, but I wouldn't let my brothers hear that I am the favorite." I reply in a sarcastic tone.

He lets out a loud but gruff laugh as he picks up the bags that I already had by the door. Hagrid starts to move towards his flying bike puts my bag in the sidecar.

"You ready?" He asks after he finished putting my bag in the side car.

"Yeah, I've ready to be home." I say with a small chuckle excited to be going home.

It doesn't take us long to get there but I watch almost vibrating in my seat as I see all of the things I have missed. Like the black lake and hogsmeade.

We arrive around dinner time as soon as we land I am grabbing my bags ready to head up to my dorm before I made my entrance.

"Thanks for the ride." I say hugging Hagrid one last time before running into the school headed to my room.

"Anytime." He calls after me.

I smile hearing the humor in his voice but don't think much of it. Running though the halls throwing a smile at some of the portraits as they watch with amusement or boredom.

Getting closer to the dorm room a smile graces my face as I hear two familiar voices and quickly hide hoping they will just walk past and miss me.

"Hurry Harry, we are going to be late for supper again." Ron calls as he runs down the hall he sounds almost out of breath.

"Ron, slow down. We won't miss much it's just supper." Harry yells after him starting to run to catch up with his best friend.

Once they passed I entered the Gryffindor dorm room I pass the tables and couches headed up quickly to the stairs up to my room. After I throw my stuff on my bed, I quickly change to my Hogwarts attire before heading towards the main hall. As soon as I round the corner I end up running straight into the Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor." I say a smile places on his features.

"Nice to have you back Ms. Weasley." He says with a small chuckle as I look around him without trying to be rude but just wanting to see my family.

"Its good to be back." I respond with a huge smile.

"Well I can tell you want to get in there." He says nodding his head towards the dinning hall "So am I correct to assume you want to introduce yourself."

"Of course Professor." I say as my mind fills with different ways to re-introduce myself.

"Well you should go ahead then." Dumbledore says as he starts walking down the hall towards the teachers entrance.

One I get to the door I quickly look around and I realize that the entire hall is still chatting loudly and Dumbledore isn't here yet so I can sneak in unnoticed.

My eyes look towards the Slytherin table before I quickly look away and towards the Gryffindor table. I find Fred and George quite fast as they sit in there usual place near the middle of the table.

Fred gets up to go somewhere probably to go pull a prank or something. So me being me I move quickly as soon as I know Fred wouldn't see me, and take his seat.

"That was fast Fred." George said as he finished filling his plate with food.

"Do I really look like Fred?" I asked a smirk playing on my features and a brow quirked with amusement.

 **Sorry this chapter kinda sucks. I know I need to update but right now I am just going through and redoing some of the first chapters because they need some work. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think. Please comment and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Btw I am a terrible writer sorry. Sorry for the chapter not being very long.**

 **Chapter three**

Izzy's pov

He turned and looked at me with a shocked face before it quickly morphed into an expression of pure happiness before whispering in my ear.

"Izzy." He pulled me into a big hug practically crushing me.

As quickly as the expression came it left and his face suddenly had a very angry expression.

"Isabella Weasley what the bloody hell are you doing here? And pretending to be Fred you should be ashamed." He said pointing at me with a very serious expression while he fake scolded me.

"I missed you to Georgie" I reply as I pull him back in for a hug.

Once I pull away from him. I look around and realize only a few people have noticed but Ron and his friends still haven't noticed us.

"So where is Freddie?" I asked with my brow quirked.

"You'll see soon." He smirked and went back to his conversation with his friends.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and fireworks flew into the dining hall flashing reds and blues in the sky. I smirked and watch as the fireworks create a wonderful show. Once it ends everyone claps some people whistling. I watched as Fred entered the room arms above his head.

"Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed the show." He said before he bowed.

Once everyone calmed down he came over to the table. Once he was there he noticed me but he only say the back of my head so I'm not sure he realized it was me.

"Georgie you gave a girl my spot?" He said but you could hear the humor in his voice "Are you replacing me I feel hurt." Without even turning around I knew he placed a hand over his heart.

Before even turning around I answer with.

"So this is how you treat you own sister?" I question with a smirk "What would mom say?" I add a small tutting noise to the end.

With a slight shake I turn around and swing my legs to the other side I also lean back so my elbows rest on the table as I cross on leg over the other I smirk. I watch as his expression goes from shock to pure happiness.

"Izzy." He exclaimed in happiness pulling me up into a big hug.

"You don't need to hug the life over me, Freddie." I say after I hug him back laughing lightly.

I look around and see all the people gazing at us.

"There is nothing to see here." I say loudly making sure everyone can hear me.

Fred and George chuckle as everyone gets kind of shocked before they all go back to their own business.

"Let me get a good look at you." Fred says as he has me turn around.

"Well how do I look?" I question as I give him a little spin.

"You're looking a little old for you age, but other than that I would say you look okay. " He says with his hand on his chin looking as if he was thinking of something serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter. Also I am very sorry for taking so long to update my book I will try to start updating my book more.**

"Only okay?" I scoff with my hand over my heart in an offended manner.

"You're the only person who doesn't have a problem being called old" Fred said with s a smirk.

"Why would I have a problem with that?" I question with an innocent smile "Just mean I'm smarter than you two dimwits."

They just roll their eyes and continue eating, after a couple seconds I start eating as well.

"So what have a missed?" I ask as I watch the boys stuff their faces.

"Nothing much." Fred said a little too quickly stuffing his face with more food.

"Really?" I ask with my brow quirked as I take another bite of my pumpkin pastry.

"Yup nothing." They both reply together after they share a quick look.

"So nothing happened?" I asked "And did you really think I would miss that look? So spill." I said as I finished my pastry.

"Ok, we may have tried out some new candies on first years nothing new." They answered sheepishly.

"You did what?" I asked in a scarcely calm voice as I narrow my eyes at them.

"Tested candy on first years." They murmured so quickly and quietly I almost missed it.

"Just this once I will let you guys off the hook." I said as I took a sip of my drink the sweet liquid flowing down my throat.

"Really?" Fred asked quietly probably hoping not to set me off in anyway.

"Yup." I replied popping the 'p' watching them both as a surprised look crossed their features.

Suddenly a look of fear crosses their features as they watch me.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Izzy?" George questions as they watch me finish off my drink.

"I'm fine George, honest." I reply to his question not really answering it as I think up a devious plan.

They both watch me a minute before their mate Oliver wood engages them in a conversation about quidditch. Usually I would join the conversation but I had too many other things on my mind.

"Well you to have been lovely companying." I say getting up and stretching "But I am going to bed I have had a long night and with have a long day tomorrow." Before I turn around I flash them quick smirk letting them assume I'm up to something.

"Night." They said watching me walk out of the dining hall being the only ones that notice because some students had already left.

"I think Izzy went a little barmy when she was in Washington." I heard George tell Fred as I walked away.

Once I get up to my dorm which I shared with Angelina Johnson. After I get into bed I drift off into a dreamless sleep. Only to be wakened by a loud scream and something hitting me in the chest.


	5. Not an update Sorry!

Hey everyone! Thank you to all the people who follow my story. I am sorry that I have not updated in a really long time. I am working on the next chapter right now, and will try to have it posted within the next week or two. Btw thank you to all of you for being patient.

-Love Jules345


	6. Seeing Old Friends

**Chapter five**

 _Izzy's_ _Poverties_

"BLOODY HELL WOMEN." I exclaim as I look down at my best friend Angelina Johnson who just attacked me in my sleep.

"You sure know how to wake someone up." I say rubbing my chest where her head it.

"Izzy your back, I missed you so much." She all but yells in my ears as she squeezes the life out of me.

"You are hurting me." I wheeze out as she tries to strangle me in a hug.

"I didn't think you were ever going to come back," she starts "I mean with what Dumbledore said I thought you were dead. I'm so glad you aren't I don't know what I would have done if you were dead. I mean I would have figured it out sooner or later if you had died." She rambles on after she stopped squeezing the life out of me.

"Ok, you should let go of me, I think you're squeezing the life out of me." I say dramatically adding a couple coughs to the end to prove my point.

"Give me a few more minutes, I'm not even hugging you too tight." She says as she gives me an extra squeeze before finally letting me go.

"Know that I can finally breath." I say wheezing dramatically which she responds by rolling her eyes.

"How've you been babe?" I question throwing my arm around her should flashing her with a cheesy smile.

"Oh! You know I've been fine, other than thinking that you had died." She says shaking my arm off with a glare point her finger at me, like a mother scolding her small child. "Next time as least tell me before you randomly leave or send me a note telling me that you are still alive, just something next time. Because do you know how hard it would be to break in a new best friend?" She finishes her rant with a an angry huff throwing herself back on my bed.

"I'm sorry you know when it's a direct command from Dumbledore. I don't always have time to tell anyone." I say pulling her into a hug realizing how upset she was with me.

After a few minutes of silence I notice something on her bed. Her diary is laying open . I take a small peak at it and realize that it's George's name all over her diary page. Saying George this or George that. I pull away from the hug and look at her.

"So, what have you and George been up too." I ask wiggly my eyebrows like a lunatic wearing a Suggestive smile.

She blushes madly and throws her self face first into my pillow. I break out laughing because Angelina never blushes so it must be something good.

"Gosh, I leave so you pick a new Weasley to become your best friend?" I say in a mocking tone after a finish laughing. "Come on. If you don't tell me I'm sure one of the younger Kids will, and I am sure I can help them make some juicy rumors. I mean he is my brother so they have to believe me." I say with an evil giggle added to the end.

She shoots up her face no longer red but her eyes wide.

"You wouldn't." She says looking quite concerned.

"You know me better than that." I say with the famous Weasley mischievous smirk.

Suddenly I jump of the bed, fling the door open, and rush out of the room giggling madly with her hot on my trail.


	7. Should I continue?

Should I continue writing this book? I really enjoy writing but do you guys like reading my books?

-Jules345


	8. Chapter 6 Pranks again?

**Izzy's POV**

As I sit in the common rooms at one of the tables near a corner of the room around 5 in the morning. I listen to the fire crackling. As I have a second to my self I find my mind drifting to my time in Forks. Its hard to think about how attached I grew to them even though I wasn't there that long. I shake my head trying to push the memories of them away.

My eyes shoot down to the page in the book I was trying to read, but I just can't seem to focus. I have read this sentence 15 times but I still can't seem to process it. After about 20 more minutes of staring at this page I decide that I've been staring at it long enough and give up.

As I am packing up I hear something fall over. I stop moving for a second hoping that it is dark enough that who ever it is can't see me.

"Ow! I think you broke my toes idiot!" Says the very familiar voice of Fred from the opposite side of the room.

"At Least it's your toes and not you face." The says the familiar voice Lee Jorden you can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Guys! Be quiet. If we are actually going to get Izzy this time we have to be quiet" Says the voice George in a hushed whisper.

I hold in my giggles as I hear them shuffling towards the staircase of the girls dorms assuming that I am already asleep. As they get closer I grab my wand and cast a spell and three pillows come flying at them from behind.

I hear a crash as they all fall to the ground in shock. They don't scream or make a noise, I quickly cast a silencing charm over the common room so when they scream they won't wake any of the others.

They suddenly scream from shock and I finally make a noise and give a loud laugh. All three heads shoot towards my direction. Their eyes widened as they realize it was me and once again I have got them before they got me.

"Izzy, what are you doing up at this fine time?" Fred asks trying to look casual like they weren't trying to prank me.

"I could ask you the same question Freddie." I say a small smirk playing on my lips.

"We have a very good reason for be up so early don't we George?" Asks Lee as he gives George a look probably hoping that I didn't hear they earlier.

"We do indeed." George says with a cheeky smile "We were going to practice flying."

"Really you are going to practice flying in the rain?" I ask raising my brow pointing towards the window.

"It must have just started raining." Fred said trying to save their cover story.

"So you weren't trying to prank me?" I ask watching them as they are getting off the ground and putting the pillows back in their places.

"No, of course not Izzy. Do you have no trust in us." Fred starts acting offended.

"We love you Izzy. You're our favorite triplet we would never prank you." George says a hand on his heart like I seriously offended.

"I've been with you since birth, and you're trying to lie to me?" I ask look between the two. I watch as they trade a look then they both look at me.

"Now if you excuse me I am going to bed now." I say waving bye, grabbing my books and turning to go up the stairs to the girls rooms.

As I am walking up, I hear them turn the other direction and shuffle up the stairs mumbling under their breaths.

"How does she always catch us?" Asks Lee.

"Even after she has been gone for months and hasn't contacted us she still catches us." Fred said.

"She seems to just Read our minds even when we try to be unpredictable." George says.

Just before I get to the top of the stairs I turn around and see that they are about to be at the top of the stairs.

"Boys when will you learn I am always on step ahead of? We all know I am the brightest and the best looking out of the infamous Weasley triplets." I say right before the I enter the girls dorms.

 _Sorry, That this isn't_ _that long. I am trying to write more chapters, but I am at a loss of inspiration. If you guys have any ideas that would be great. Thank you to everyone who still reads this story it means a lot to me. -Love Jules345_


	9. What should I do?

So I was wondering what should I do, I have multiple ideas I just don't know which one I should choose. If you don't like any of my ideas you can always tell me your own ideas I am open to other ideas. Please let me know what you guys want.

1\. Should I have the Cullens as death eaters and have Belle date someone else?

2\. Should I have the Cullens come to Hogwarts and be sorted into houses but not recognize Bella?

3\. Should I just have them come to Hogwarts and realize who Bella really is?

4\. Should I have them not come back at all and Bella has to go save them?


	10. Still trying to decide

So I have been playing with a couple of ideas, since most of you guys have said that you want me to use either 2 or 4. So i was thinking what if I write a chapter one for both of them and then you guys decide which one you like better? It very hard to make a decision so let me know what you think. I'm also very sorry that it is taking me a while to update. Once I know where the story is going I will try to get better at updating my book.

Lots of love, Jules


	11. Couples

Hello Loves! I'm sorry I haven't been posting too much I am stilling working on a few ideas. But I have been asked multiple times to make a list of the couples so I hope this helps!

Harry Potter = Ginny Weasley (But not yet)

Bella swan = Haven't decided

Fred Weasley = Alicia Spinnett

George Weasley = Angelina Johnson

Ronald Weasley = Hermione Granger (Not yet)

Charlie Weasley = Single

Percy Weasley = Audrey Wesley

Molly Weasley = Arthur Weasley

Bill Weasley = Fleur Delacour

Emmett Cullen = Rosalie Cullen

Carlisle Cullen = Esme Cullen

Japser Cullen = Alice Cullen

Edward Cullen = Don't know yet.

Snape = Single

Hagrid = Madame Olympe Maxime

Luna Lovegood = Rolf Scamander

Neville Longbottom = Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff)

Malfoy = No one at the moment

Lee Jorden = Katie Bell

Oliver Wood = Single

Minerva McGonagall = Dumbledore (Secret)

If you guys have any more ideas just let me know. I am going to try and update more but I can't make any promises, I have a ton of stuff going on but I will try to update soon. Thank you to everyone who has read, voted and commented on my book! it means the world to me. Love Jules!


	12. Outtake

George Weasley's POV

(outtake of end of chapter 2 and chapter 3)

"At least I'm not an ugly bloke." Alicia Spinnet responds.

Lee, Fred, Angelina, Katie and I break out laughing at Olivers face after Alicia responds to a comment Oliver made.

"Thats my girl." Fred says leaning to his left to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Look who's become a softie." Lee jokes right before stuffing his face with food.

"Hey, at least I can get a girl." Fred says quick to respond.

Lee stops eating and looks at him in shock as the girls giggle the shock quickly wears off.

"I can have any girl I want." He says with a sly smirk on his face. "I just don't need one."

"Sure you can." Katie responds rolling her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink.

We all go back to eating talking about anything from how ours summers have been to how small the first years are, Fred suddenly stands up and we all look at him.

"I'll be back in a minute." He says walking off before anyone can question him at this point he could be going to do something for Dumbledore or about to commit murder, I'm not sure at this point.

"That was weird." I remark everyone nods their heads.

I watch him walk away for a minute before returning to my delicious food.

I suddenly hear someone take a seat on my left side. I don't turn to look knowing its Fred.

"You were quick Fred." I say taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Do I look like Fred?" I hear a familiar voice says with a very feminine chuckle follow it.

I turn in shock almost spitting out my pumpkin juice I swallow quickly as I get a good look at my sister who I haven't seen in a while my face going from shocked to happy within minutes.

"Izzy." I whisper with relief in her ear as I pull her into a bone crushing hug a small smile graces my face as I realize my sister is home.

As I pull away from the hug my relief turns into anger as I remember all of the things I went through waking up one morning realizing my sister was gone.

"Isabella Weasley, What the bloody hell were you thinking? And pretending to be Fred you should be ashamed." I say waving around my finger trying to stay mad but my anger soon turns to happiness.

"I missed you to Georgie." She responds smiling so big I'm afraid her face will crack, as she puts me int another hug.

"So where is Freddie?" She asked with a quirked brow as she pulled away from the hug.

"You'll see soon." I respond with a small smirk, and go back to my conversation with out friends.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and fireworks flew into the dining hall flashing reds and blues in the sky. I smirked and watch as the fireworks create a wonderful show. Once it ends everyone claps some people whistling. I watched as Fred entered the room arms above his head.

"Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed the show." He said before he bowed.

Once everyone calmed down he came over to the table. Once he was there he noticed Izzy but he only could see the back of her head so I'm not sure he realized it was her.

"Georgie you gave a girl my spot?" He said but you could hear the humor in his voice "Are you replacing me, I feel hurt." I turned around with a smile on my face as he places his hand over his heart.

"So this is how you treat your own sister." With a shake of her head "What would mom say." Izzy responds with a shake of her head and a small tut before I get a chance. I watch his face humor, to shock, to anger.

"Izzy." He exclaims as he sees her face after she turns around.

He pulls her up from her seat and into a big hug almost as big a hug as mine, but mine was bigger and better as always.

"You don't need to hug the life out of me, Freddie." Izzy says as she laughs hugging him back.

She looks around and sees everyone staring at us with shocked or confused expressions depending on who was looking at us.

"There is nothing to see here." Izzy says loudly making sure everyone heard her.

We all chuckles as everyone looks shocked at her yelling, before retiring to what ever they were doing before the started staring.

Let me get a good look at you." Fred says as he makes her spin like the goofball he is.

"Well how do I look?" She questions with a coy smile trying not to laugh too hard.

"You're looking a little old for her age, but other than that I would say ok." He says with a hand on his chin like he was thinking if something serious.

I watch as her face goes from humor to fake anger before she responds with.

 _Hello my lovely readers! This is a filler chapter. I am working on some I ideas and so far I have has people as for either Bella and Draco or Bella and Jake so I was wondering what you guys think. I hope you guys are enjoying my book ad thank you for reading. If you guys have any questions or ideas let me know._

 _-Love Jules_

 _Let me know which one you want._

 _Bella and Malfoy_

 _Bella and Jake_

 _Bella and Edward_

 _Bella and (someone else)_


	13. Him

Bella's POV

"Maybe they are so carefree because they aren't apart of this war."

The moon rays cast down on the cloudy lake. It almost acts like a mirror as the stars glimmer. Sitting on the cold wet sand, basking in the silence as I watch the see creatures jumping and playing as they are so carefree.

Light footsteps can be heard by the crunching of the sand as someone approaches me. That is all that can be heard in the silence.

"So you're back, and didn't even bother to come see me." A cunning voice says a faint smirk playing on his lips.

I watch him closely the only light is from the moon as I respond "Maybe I didn't feel the need to."

"Oh, I know you missed me." He says grabbing my waist and pulling me up with a glint in his eyes.

"You don't really know anything then." I say raising an eyebrow.

He looks stares into my eyes almost like he is searching for something as he replies "I do know something."

"And what is that?" I ask a smile ghosting on my lips.

"This." He says before he leans down to kiss my lips lightly.

I wrap my hands around his neck trying to deepen it, his hands wrap around my waist to my back pulling me as close as he can to his chest leaving almost no room to breathe as our body's are right on top pf each other.

My hands find their way to his hair tugging at his short blonde hair almost to keep him in place. His light pink lips ghost over mine as he pulls away gasping for breath nut still holding me close. He leans his forehead down to mine as we both continue to gasp for breath.

"Maybe you do know something." I say as we look at each other his blue-green eyes almost glowing even in the shadows.

He leans down to give me another light kiss "I told you." He says against my lips.

"You know we should go before someone finds us." I say turning my head but never leaving his arms and looking out at the moon watching the stars twinkle.

"Don't try to leave me so quickly." He responds tightening his arms around me.

"Okay." I sigh out loving the feeling of being in his arms after so long.

After a while he sits down on the sand with be between his legs leaning back onto his chest. It is at that moment that I realized how much I missed him and this just spending time together.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks as I trace invisible figures on his forearm.

I stop tracing the figures on his arm and look up at him before responding "How much I have missed this. How much I have missed you and our time together."

After saying this his lovely face was graced with his pleasant smile and my heart ached a little from leaving, but over well I was elated to be back in his arms.

"I don't know how I spent so long with out you." He says leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"I can't believe I left you without saying much other than I love you, the night before I left." I say pausing I pull my self up and turn in his arms. " I am so sorry, I'm a terrible best friend and Girlfriend for leaving you like that." I say searching his eyes to see if I can find any pain hidden in them.

He sighs looking up at the sky after I kiss him "It's ok, I understand Dumbledore called me to his office after breakfast and explained everything." He has a sad smile playing on his lips

"And now it doesn't even matter now, because I have you back in my arms." He says looking down at me with a delighted look in his eyes.

As I look up into his eyes and its crazy how much love I have for this person. I realize I never felt this for Edward I was just so confused and I couldn't see it at the time but I know that now.

"I love you." I say out of the blue after sitting with each other as we watch the sun rise.

He turns to look at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen and his eyes gleaming "I love you too, Isabella Weasley." He says giving be a light kiss full of love.

"You know I never thought I would fall in love with someone who hated me or someone who actually can stand my family." I say with a light airy giggle as I think of the crazy memories we have had.

"The only reason I can stand your family is because you are in it." He stated as he pulls me closer to him in a hug.

"You know that's not true you hated me at first." I say rolling my eyes as he pretends I'm the reason.

His blue-green eyes have an amusing look in them as he says this "Thats not true, I always liked you just didn't know how to tell you that.."

"Ok, i'll let it go but only because you are cute." I say like I won.

He bellowed out a long loud laugh at me "You know it's almost time for breakfast and we really don't want to get in trouble especially since you haven't even been back for a full month yet." He says standing up and pulling me with him.

"Okay." I sigh out with disappointment like he just told me I can never have chocolate again.

It almost makes me sad that we can't be in our little bubble anymore. I will have to go into breakfast and pretend that we aren't together and that we don't really like each other.

"I hate this pretending thing." He says as he pulls me into one last hug before he has to go in before me so we don't tip anyone off.

"Yeah, but my brothers would kill you when they find out." I say with a small smile and laugh.

"Okay." He says pulling away from me and heading towards Hogwarts first.

I turn to look at the lake one last time before following quite far behind him.

 _Thank you my loves for reading my book this far and thank you to all of my followers. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to update. I hope you like this chapter, I know its not much but I am kinda having a writers block. Love Jules._


	14. Trouble

**Izzy Povs**

After walking out of the chilly air into the dinning hall, I quickly spot my spot next to Fred at the Gryffindor table. As I sit down I overhear Dean telling this crazy story about a dream he had.

"And then I was turned into a dragon." He exclaimed while throwing his arms up like he couldn't believe it.

"Oh my gosh, I had the same dream!" George blurts out with wide eyes as Fred and I share a look trying to contain our laughs.

"Really?" He asks flabbergasted, as everyone at the table stares are us.

"Are you crazy? Of course I didn't." George says with a deep laugh his eyes gleaming as he mocks his friend.

We all join in laughing except Dean, he pretends to be mad and crosses his arms but he had a slight smile on his face.

After we eat breakfast we all leave the dining hall and go to our first class, I have Transfiguration with the George, Fred and Angelina which is always interesting.

As we are walking I get an amazing idea and freeze. Fred , George and Angelina freeze as well and look at me.

"I have an idea." I say with excitement and a huge smile.

"Oh no." the Angelina says as the guys get excited.

"I swear it's a good on this time!" I explain almost hurt that she doubts me.

"Professor McGonagall won't want us to be late," Angelina says like she actually cares, we are always late.

"Oh come on Angie," George says with puppy dog eyes and she just melts on the spot.

"Fine," She responded with a semi-glare but can't hide her smile.

"That's my girl." He says throwing his arm around her shoulder, giving her a peck on the cheek before going back to the conversation he was having with Fred and I.

After we discuss this for a while we start heading to class excited for what's in store for later.

During Dinner

We are running late for dinner but luckily Dean is too, we quickly grab him as he's walking down the hall startling him.

"Bloody Hell." He exclaims looking around in shock not expecting this.

"Shhh" Fred says covering Deans mouth before he gets too loud.

Dean calms down, and then looks at us like he's expecting us to explain what the plan is.

We sit in silence for a little but as we are waiting for George to give us the signal from the other side of the dinning room.

"Are you going to explain what going on?" Dean whispers to us as we are checking out all of the exits for a professor hoping not to get caught.

"Fine," I say with an eye roll "as soon as he gives the signal we are going to throw these muggle smoke bombs. George is going to set off the fireworks, and you are going to run and all of the professors are going to follow you." I add with a wide smile kind of like I won the lottery.

"Wait, so I am the cannon fodder?." He exclaims like he's shocked, which surprised me you think he would be used to this by now.

"Yes, now get ready." I say ready to shove him out of the door as soon as I see the signal.

George gives the signal and the smoke bombs fly out of our hands filling the room with bright colorful clouds of smoke. In reds, greens, and blues, in every direction about a minute after that you see Georges fireworks flying every which way.

Some only barely missing students, everyone is up and screaming the only people who aren't are the professors most of the are just looking calmly at the direction where Dean just went running.

Just as we are about to leave before they realize we are there, I catch his blue-green eyes from the corner of my eyes. I give a slight smirk as he gives me a sly smile and a tiny wink, his eyes almost gleaming with a slight pride but other than that they gave nothing else away.

I turn away quickly following after Fred and George. I'm assuming we are on the way to go and find Dean, but I'm not quite sure. All I know is I can't wait until everyone is asleep so I can go see him again, because I know I won't be getting any sleep.

 _Sorry, for the filler chapter. I feel like I have been living in a crazy dream for the last couple of months hopefully it gets better, so I will be able to write more and give you better chapters. Thank you to everyone who has read my story, it means a lot! If you have any ideas let me know!_


	15. Chapter 9?

Izzy's POV

"If we keep this up we might get caught." I say trying to contain my giggles as we stroll through the empty corridors quickly.

As we walk all of the portraits look at us with only two expressions. Some smirking since we have been doing this for the last couple of years or some just entirely board of this whole scheme.

"Maybe I want to get caught, then I would not have to keep the fact that I have an amazing girlfriend." He says with a cheeky smile, I roll my eyes as I get a small giddy feeling and cat keep the smile off my face.

He laughs when he sees my smile, grabbing my hand and pulling my along as he starts walking faster towards the library. Walking down this path one I have walked a million times just to see time with him, I can't help but think about some of my favorite times in this library.

 _"_ _Flash back to 2nd year"_

 _I am sitting in one of the back corners of the library my nose deep in one of books I got from the poetry section. I suddenly hear a voice behind me but don't startle because I know who it is._

 _"_ _Why does it seem that you are always reading when I find you?" He asks you can almost hear the smirk in his voice, as he sits down next to me his robe falling gently onto the chairs arm rest._

 _"_ _Because when I read I can completely forget who I am." I say closing the book even though I wasn't quite finished reading. I would rather spend the little time I have before Angelina comes with him._

 _"_ _Why do you want to forget who you are?" He asks throwing his arm around around the back of my chair and starts playing with my hair. "I am quite fond of who you are." He finishes with a cute but cheesy grin causing me to laugh care freely._

 _"_ _End of flashback."_

I feel the smile fill my face as I remember those easier times before this whole mess. It was also a lot easier to hide it then.

Now you have to just sneak out after dark or your overprotective sister and brothers won't let you go afraid they might lose you again.

 _"_ _Flash back days after she got back"_

 _Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and I all went down to the lake to have a little quiet time just like we used to do when we were little. Well almost the like by the house is a little smaller and less likely to have a creature in it that wants to kill you._

 _We were all laughing and joking around siting on the cold wet sand in a circle like nothing had changed until I made a joke about leaving when I am older. Which caused them all to flinch away like they were in pain and all of the joking atmosphere left a somber one appeared._

 _"_ _I can't…." Ginny starts with tears filling her eyes "another sibling" she finishes her sentence with a lone tear dripping down her face._

 _"_ _You haven't lost any of us." I reasoned pulling her into my arms looking around I see all of them looking like a dementor stole all of the joy from their life's._

 _"_ _Charlie is just away for a little bit but he always comes back." I start looking at all of them giving them a silent message that I will always come back._

 _"_ _Because that's what family does." I start running my fingers through Ginny's hair as she starts to cry more trying to calm her down. " No matter how long we are away for we always reunite." After that we all sit in silence except the occasional sniffle._

 _"_ _End of Flashback"_

We make it to the library before I know it. Because once again I was stuck in my own head unaware of what's going on around me. I have walked though these halls so many times.

"Finally back to the present I see." He says in a way that seems almost mocking but the smile is plastered on his face his almost dimples coming out.

His blonde hair is messy from how fast we came down the halls and his eyes glowing in joy and love. He pushes the door open and in the far back corner I can almost see….

 ** _Hello Loves! Thank you for reading this. Please let me know what you think. I know this chapter is kinda sucky and barely moves the story along I am so sorry I have been sick and on top of school its just a mess. But thank you once again for reading it and please comment and like!_**


	16. New Favorite?

**_Izzy's POV_**

"Finally back to the present I see." He says in a way that seems almost mocking but the smile is plastered on his face his almost dimples coming out.

His blonde hair is messy from how fast we came down the halls and his eyes glowing in joy and love. He pushes the door open and in the far back corner I can almost see the poetry section were we have spent most of our nights here.

Looking straight back through the giant window you can see the moon lighting up the library.

"I've missed this place." I say just taking in the moment of being back in my favorite place with my favorite person.

"I've missed you." He says wrapping his arms around me before kissing the top of my head lightly.

We just stand by the door for a bit just enjoying each others company before he pulls away.

"C'mon I want to show you something." He says pulling me towards his favorite section of the library.

Once we reach the section dragon section I take a seat at one of the desks as he scans the shelves until he finds the book he was looking for.

I can't help keep the smile off my face as he excitedly flips through the pages looking for whatever he wants to show me probably a new dragon he's been studying.

"You know if someone had told me when I first entered Hogwarts that I would date a Malfoy, I would have never believed them." I said a smirk covering my face as I chuckle thinking about what everyone would say. Nicholas throws his head back laughing before he goes back to his book.

After a few minutes of watching him search through the book with that adorable look of concentration. He finally found what he was looking for.

"I've been wanting to show you this." He says as he points to a picture of the Swedish Short-Snout. "Look, this dragon can turn someone to ash in a matter of seconds." He looks extremely excited as he explains all of the things this dragon can do.

All I can do it look at him adoration as he goes on and on with all he has learned and how he has been waiting to show me all of these things.

"What?" Nick says as he pulls me from my thoughts.

"I love you." Is all I say before I lean in to place a soft loving kiss on his cheek.

Nick moves his face mere seconds before I touch his cheek so I end up kissing his delectable lips.

"I love you too." Nick whispers he then grabs my waist lightly and pulls me closer. I just relax into his embrace taking in his woodsy yet warm cologne .

"So that dragon you showed me is that your new favorite?" I questioned after a while lifting my head to look into his eyes.

"No, my favorite is still the Ukrainian Ironbelly." He replies running his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"That one has always been your favorite." I agreed before cuddling back into his chest enjoying the last hour we have together before we have to go back to the dorms so we don't get caught.

 ** _Sorry, this chapter is kinda sucking I am trying to not have the chapters all over the place. So just a heads up for now Nicholas Malfoy is Draco's older brother. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! If you guys have any suggestions or ideas please let me know! Thank you all for reading lots of love Jules345!_**


End file.
